scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Scoobylover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scooby Doo Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries episode guide page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello This is Decca03, Why Did You Not Say Who The Culprit In Zoinks, A Zombie? I am not done. Hello This is Decca03 Why did you stop drawing pictures for the Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries? Because I just have the skeleton of episodes 17-100. Hi, I upgraded your user rights from none to Rollback and Chat Moderator. Congratulations! Googleybear Woz Here! :P 08:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and what is a Rollback and Chat Moderator? Hey Scoobylover What program did you use to draw the Horrible Hillbilly. Decca03 Thanks. I used the Paint program on my computer.Scoobylover 19:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I didn't agree to Decca03's request btw. Googleybear Woz Here! :P 15:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Page Speech Box If you want anything changed, feel free to ask.}} "It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events (8)" Look I didn't make Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! on this wiki. Some mean dude must of got my password that is why I'm going to change it. Yes those episode categories should be deleted. D03 (UTC). i am mad yo scooby lover why did you get rid of every bit that i put. it took me ages. lets see how you like it when i get rid of scooby doo original mysteries OK I JUST WANNA CREATE A NEW SHOW ON SOME TING DIFFERENT BUT THEY WILL GET TOLD AND WONT SEE THE MURDER OR SUMMAT+ ITS THE ONLY MURDER-MYSTERY AND I WILL CHANGE THE CATERGORY MoxieMoxie 19:37, March 23, 2012 (UTC) OK. Llama Llama Llama What 'bout that first episode? I have just begun the first few paragraphs to my reinvisioning of ''What a Night for a Knight ''and honestly, its looking good. The references are being introduced in some shape or form, and elements from the similarly themed episode "Now Museum, Now You Don't" will show up here and there. As the story progresses, feel free to challenge your Scooby-Doo trivia and list the differences/references you see so far in this episode. You got it wrong. ACL's games was Scooby-Doo! Memory Mayhem!. Mine is based on a real game. Yolo Makes Me Cringe chat why dont we settle this Scooby doo! the murder begins over chat eh Germania 17:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I keep making new things, because I get tired of my old things. I'll finish my stuff later. Decca03. Episodes online Hi! I'm always appreciative of your help and I think when your ready to help out more it would be a good idea to give you rollback. Call it selfishness, but while it's no secret really of where to look online because it's anywhere really, I'm a little hesitant to direct you to site that might be removed due to me talking about it. I'd be happy to tell you in chat though, but whenever I check it doesn't seem to be used at all despite there being a couple of mods including yourself. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I would but there's no chat to go on at the moment. It's disappeared. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Cheesecake Hey guys I'm new, but i've wanted to say I've checked out your pages and you rock!!!!--ScoobyDude(: (talk) 13:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC)ScoobyDude(: Do you want to write Episode 5 of my series Scooby-Doo: The New Adventures?POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:36, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Howdy Hey! You still on? It's been a while. -Decca03